Home Sweet Home
by AztecWuff
Summary: Mimi has just moved to the Orange County, and makes firm friends with Seth. But when a tradgedy strikes, what will happen? Who will Mimi turn to? Horrible summary, just give it a go. R
1. Chapter One: The Move

Mimi lay her head against the cold glass, staring mournfully out the window of this strange, unfamiliar place. It was so different from the sprawling, cosy suburbs of Perth, where she had lived until two days ago. This town was so different- but then, that's what her father had told her, when he had approached her two months ago. Sighing, Mimi realised how long ago that ordinary June afternoon was.

-FLASHBACK-

Mimi lay on her bed, dressed in a violet and blue eagle top, and dark blue jeans, her bare feet swinging rhythmically in beat to the loud Ashlee Simpson music that was pumping into her eardrums. A soft knock tapped on her door, yet Mimi paid no heed to it; she couldn't hear it. A louder knock sounded, Mimi ignored it. Finally, the door swung open, and her Dad, Carl, strode in. Mimi raised her eyebrows, and flashed him a grin, giving him a little wave, before pressing the 'Off' button on her Discman.

"Hey, Dad!" she greeted him, wriggling up into a sitting position, as she patted the spot next to her. "Sit," she commanded, and Carl gave a chuckle, before sitting down in the instigated spot.

"Mimi," he started, his grey eyes serious. "I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?" Mimi replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Yeah, what?" She knew her Dad meant business.

He began to fiddle with the lime green duvet spread across her bed, tracing the hot pink polka dots with his index finger uneasily. "Well, Mimi- we're moving."

Mimi blinked. This was her Dad's news? "Uhhâ okay." She said, a little puzzled. They had moved around a bit since she was born, but it wasn't a big thing. But Carl gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head.

"Um, no Mimi, it's more than that- we're moving overseas."

"WHAT!?" Mimi shot up, her green eyes wide. "Dad- no! Why!?" She began to pace up and down wildly, flicking her earth brown hair out of her eyes. Then she paused, regaining consciousness of her breathing, which had rapidly increased. "Where?" she asked subtly, trying to hide the evident interest in her voice.

"Well, I'm moving there for work," Carl answered, stalling for time. Mimi nodded, her Dad was a journalist. Then her eyes lit up.

"We're moving to Canada, aren't we?" Mimi had a few friends that lived in Canada. Maybe she could go to school with them! Then, moving might not be so bad. But as Carl shook his head, Mimi dropped her shoulders, impatience clear in her eyes.

Carl got the message. "We're moving to California." He said hurriedly. Mimi dropped onto her bed.

"Oh."

"The Orange County, to be exact."

"Oh."

Carl got to his feet, avoiding his teenagers eyes.

"I'll leave you now."

"Okay."

"If you need to talk" he trailed off, concern framing his voice.

"Yep."

Mimi waited until her Dad had quietly let himself out, before burying her face in the electric blue pillow that rested on her bed, and sobbing. What would she do without her friends?

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Mimi gave another little sigh, and this time her Mum, Sara, heard. Turning her head, she gave her daughter a warm smile, before giving a little gasp as Carl turned the steering wheel sharply, and the car rolled into the driveway.

As all three got out of the car, Mimi observed her new house. It looked okay. Flicking her head to the house next door, a face poked through the curtains, and Mimi grinned slightly. Obviously, people were as curious in Newport, as they were back home. Realising that someone had spotted him, the boy blushed, and turned away, his dark curly hair bouncing slightly.

Carl wiped his hands on his jeans, and turned to smile at Mimi and Sara. "Well," he said. "Home sweet home!"

_Yeah, right! _Mimi thought.

Well, there's the first chapter! And, if you were noticing, yes, the face at the window WAS Seth ;) Please Review! I'll try to update regularly!


	2. Chapter Two: The Neighbors

Yay! Some Seth action! ;)Heh. And sorry if it's not good, this is my first attempt at writing 'Seth-nese.' :P So, here it goes!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Seth curiously parted the curtains with his thumbs, sticking his head through, and watching, as the new neighbours got out of their car. There was a woman, and a man- probably parents- and then there was a girl, about his age. Her sandy brown hair was held back in two buns on the side of her head. Squinting, as he pressed his nose to the glass, he couldn't see that she was particularly striking- although her eyes were a pretty emerald.

Seth watched as he looked around her, her eyes carefully taking in all the sights around her, before eventually working their way up to Seth's bedroom window. Feeling a blush creeping up his neck, he gave a sheepish grin, and she grinned back, waving a little.

Sighing, he turned away, shaking his head at Captain Oats.

"Don't ever take up spying as a hobby," he told the plastic horse. "It's strenuous work."

Swinging on the doorframe, before tottering down the stairs, he gave a small salute to his father and Ryan, who were in deep conversation about a soccer match that Ryan had played in. Seth cleared his throat, as he rested his elbows against the bench, but the two took no notice.

"So now Luke wants me off the team."

"What!?" Sandy exclaimed. Ryan shrugged.

"He said it was an illegal move."

"Ahem." Seth tried again, drumming his fingers on the polished surface. Sandy and Ryan ignored him.

"He can't do that!"

"I think he can. He's one of coaches favourites."

"But-"

"AHEM!" Sandy raised his bushy eyebrows, as Seth cleared his throat again, loudly. Ryan just glared, a small smirk crossing his lips. Seth grinned, raising his hands in glory.

"Please, listen to me people! I listen to you when you have something to say, right?"

There was a pause, before Sandy opened his mouth to speak. Realising, Seth silenced his father with his hand.

"Uh- don't answer that." Sandy gave a small snort of laughter, Ryan just gave a lopsided smirk. Wiping his clammy hands on his jeans, he continued.

"The new people just moved in, just then."

"Oh! Really?" Sandy raised his eyebrows again, sounding interested. "Who? Anyone we know?" Seth shrugged.

"No one I know. The girl- she was about our age, Ryan- she was looking around like she'd never seen Newport before. Maybe they moved interstate?"

Ryan nodded slowly, thinking, before a thought popped into his mind.

"What was the number plate?" Seth just gave Ryan a quirky grin.

"Mmm, yeah, cus I'm the sort of person that studies number plates," he said sarcastically. Ryan just grinned, giving him a little nudge, before turning and walking back out to the pool house, as Sandy motioned to Seth with his coffee cup.

"Maybe you should go over there, and you know, introduce yourself?" he suggested.

Seth blinked, trying to hold back sarcasm.

"Yeah, Dad, great idea. What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm Seth, we live over there. Welcome to the neighbourhood!'"

Sandy paused, a boyish grin cast across his face.

"Well... yes!" Seth just shook his head in jest, before turning and tottering back up the stairs, giving Sandy a salute from the door, while wondering about the new neighbours. Maybe his Dad was right? Maybe he **should **go and visit them. But he decided against it. He would meet them soon enough.

But that wouldn't put his internal questioning about these newcomers to peace!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
